The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a video signal by using rotary heads and, more particularly, to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus which is suitable to record video signals based on a plurality of TV systems of different field frequencies.
The existing TV system is classified into three systems of NTSC, PAL, and SECAM. To record video signals in which field frequencies, the number of scanning lines per frame, and the like differ, for instance, in the home-use VTR, by changing a rotational speed of the rotary heads in accordance with the field frequency, a VTR suitable for each of the TV systems is realized as shown in "A Cassette VTR for Magnetic Recording and its Cassette (VHS system)", EIAJ, Technical Standard, CPZ 204, 1987.